Pensamientos, Acciones y Decisiones
by lolita-angel
Summary: Sakura x Kakashi, algunos años despues de que sasuke se fuera de la aldea... mi primer ficcc no me mateenn


**Copyright: Este anime no me pertenece, así que por favor no me manden presa. Gracias… Chan…**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic así que por favor no me matennn ) , jjaja buenoo acá les dejo una fotooo que saque de photobucket: ****http://i10. ahora a disfrutar del fic, si se puede decir a disfrutar… jajja**

**Pensamientos, Acciones y Decisiones**

Prologo 

Hacia calor en la aldea Aldea Oculta de Konoha. Mas calor que cualquier otro día del año. El se encontraba en su cuarto con la ventana abierta pensando… tan solo pensando en esa niña, o mejor dicho mujer que desde hace unas semanas no se la puede sacar de la cabeza. Era ciertamente un amor prohibido, por varias razones, primero la diferencia de edad, ella tiene 15 y el 29, seguramente todos verían ese amor con malos ojos; y segundo, porque simplemente ella es su ex-alumna, ¿queda algo por decir?

El tan solo el se fue a enamorar de su ex-alumna con la que compartió tantos momentos, el fue el que le enseño a ella casi todas la técnicas base, porque claro luego Tsunade le enseño todo lo que ella es ahora, también cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru él fue el que tuvo que quedarse con ella a consolarla, pobrecita estaba muy mal pero por ese entonces el no sentía nada mas que una relación profesor-alumna. Como desearía que eso pasara ahora también, que fáciles que serian las cosas… pero no. El se tenia que enamorar de ella Haruno Sakura, aquella noche hace ya algunas semanas, en esa fiesta de bienvenida a Naruto y a su ahora sensei, Jiraiya. Puedo recordar esa noche como si fuera ayer…

Esa noche la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta pero era algo importante a lo que no podía faltar, además vería de vuelta a sus dos de sus tres ex-alumnos: Haruno Sakura y a Naruto Uzumaki.

Se vistió con un pantalón negro y con una camisa blanca desabrochada en los dos primeros botones dejando ver una hermosa cruz plateada y azul que combinaba con su pelo. Salio de su casa pensando una buena excusa por la cual no tendría que saludar a todas la personas, era, según el, lo peor de la fiestas, tener que entrar y tener que saludar tanto formalmente, con un beso, o tan solo con la mano, simplemente lo aborrecía, pero la verdad no podía quedar mal, él, el famoso jounin, el "Ninja copia", con el que hasta ha sido comparado con el famoso Itachi Uchiha, aquel ninja que asesino a todo _su_ clan,

Y que por su culpa Sasuke, su hermano se había largado con Orochimaru, y que así Sakura había sufrido tanto…

De repente se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta el lugar, y que había estado aproximadamente quince minutos sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Entro en el lugar, era una especie de salon, que se usaba especialmente para fiestas y eventos en la aldea. El ya habia estado allí algunas veces, pero la verdad nunca había visto el lugar tan bien decorado.

Cuando entro se topo con un Iruka muy feliz de volver a ver a su pequeño Naruto-kun, lo saludo y le pregunto por donde se encontraba su ex-alumno, el le respondió que estaba charlando con Sakura, pero que se quedara por ahí ya que la fiesta estaba por comenzar. Kakashi tomo asiento en una mesa que ya estaba reservada con su nombre y que según lo que escucho la compartiría con Naruto y Sakura.

Alrededor de diez minutos después se apagaron las luces y le toco a Naruto hacer su entrada triunfal bajando una larga escalera, se encontraba con el una bellísima mujer que kakashi no pudo reconocer, era de una estatura mediana, tenia el cabello color rosa chicle y lo tenia hasta la cintura, tenia la figura de todo una mujer, una bellísimas piernas, una marcada cintura, y unos senos medianos, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de el ninja copia fueron esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda… Kakashi quedo embobado con esa mujer y no se dio cuenta que tanto Naruto, como la hermosa mujer se estaban acercando a su mesa, el se paró para saludarlos formalmente. Se dio cuenta que naruto ya no tenia el cuerpo de un chico y que era todo un hombre, aunque seguía siendo ese niño hiperactivo de siempre, eso lo hizo sentir un dulce sentimiento en el corazón. Luego de saludar a naruto, se dirigió a saludar a la hermosa mujer, y cuando se estaba acercando, ella grito eufórica:

- Kakashi sensei!!!!!

Y en ese preciso instante fue cuando todo pensamiento o sentimiento quedo suspendido y sintió como si alguien le tirara un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Las piezas de un gran rompe cabezas estaban empezando a juntarse, pero el camino para terminarlo no es fácil sobre todo cuando hay que tener en cuenta todos los **pensamientos, acciones y decisiones.**

Buenoo acá esta el prologo, jajja tengo algo que decirles, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo me va a llevar actualizar, máximo 1 mes, pero quien sabee? Si la inspiración no llegaaaa…

Luuuuu Esto va para vos locaaaaa

Bueno Lolita-angel ♥


End file.
